The results of fighting for love
by black hurricane
Summary: A cross over of Inuyasha and Final Fantasy...Poor Jakotsu. RUN LIKE THE WIND INUAYSHA or you'll never catch him and so NEVER get Kagome back. Whatever you do...don't try using that sword of yours...Do you want Kagome back...alive?


Bankotsu threw a blow at Cloud. Cloud blocked and their weapons parried.

"Please, don't fight. This is worthless. I can't love either of you if you're both dead." Yelled Jakotsu over all the commotion but no one listened to him.

Inuyasha, Kagome, and the crowd came from the forest and saw Jakotsu crying and yelling up to the sky. They looked up to the sky to see Cloud and Bankotsu throwing blows at each other and all that came out if it was blue sparks.

"Don't kill each other. Then I won't have any one." Yelled Jakotsu and again no one took any notice of him.

Bankotsu was thrown to the ground near Kagome. The throw was so hard; he caused a crater in the ground. The rocks that flew from the dust storm knocked Kagome over and hurt her by giving her a graze on the knee.

"Kagome!" Yelled Inuyasha and he ran and helped her up.

"Hello Kagome. Please excuse my rudeness." Said Bankotsu as he launched himself at Cloud who was now standing at the other side of the clearing.

"You bastards. You could have killed kagome." Yelled Inuyasha drawing on Tetsusaiga and jumping into the fight.

"Inuyasha. Its just a scratch." Yelled Kagome.

Miroku, Sango, Kirara and Shippo crept around to Jakotsu.

"So what actually started this whole thing?" Asked Miroku.

"Well Cloud was injured and I took care of him. We adapted feelings for one another and Bankotsu got angry. He found us with our faces too close only because we were sparring and he got really mad at Cloud and started fighting with him." Said Jakotsu.

"Ah." Replied Miroku.

"Inuyasha! Get your butt here now or die." Yelled Kagome but Inuyasha, Cloud and Bankotsu continued fighting.

"Inuyasha! How glad am I to see you. I can kill you and Cloud at the same time and walk away with 2 prizes." Yelled Bankotsu over the clashing of swords. Only Inuyasha and Cloud could really hear what he said.

"Inuyasha! Sit!" Yelled Kagome so loud that the whole forest vibrated with the sound of her voice.

A few seconds later the whole forest shook with the vibrations of Inuyasha hitting the ground. Cloud and Bankotsu stopped fighting and fell to the ground with hardly any power. They looked at Kagome who was yelling 'sit' over and over again and Inuyasha slowly descended into the ground.

"I'm so glad that she isn't mine." Said Cloud.

"Yea. Some times I actually feel sorry for the poor guy." Replied Bankotsu.

Inuyasha was now at about 6 feet in the ground when Kagome went quiet and sighed.

"I'll just go get us a headstone." Said Miroku walking off.

Inuyasha laid motionless in a 6 feet deep hole with Kagome sitting beside it.

"Poor Inuyasha. He's gone form this world." Said Shippo.

"Mew." Said Kirara.

"It's so sad, but I'll have no one to chase me, hurt me, bash me up and all the more food for me." Said Shippo before grinning widely.

A gust of wind brushed in and Koga appeared before all.

"I heard that mutt face is dead. Is this true Kagome?" Asked Koga as he stood looking into Kagome's eyes.

"Um…" Said Kagome.

"Well you're all mine now." Said Koga sweeping Kagome off her feet.

Inuyasha's hand crept over the top of the hole and he pulled him self up gingerly.

"I'm not…dead…damn it." Growled Inuyasha.

"I'm back…all I could find was a rock…the next village is ages away." Said Miroku.

"O look. Inuyasha's alive." Said Shippo.

"Sit boy." Yelled Kagome and Inuyasha fell back down with a thump.

"I'm sorry we fought Bankotsu. Friends?" Asked Cloud opening his hand to Bankotsu for a handshake.

"Friends." Agreed Bankotsu taking Clouds hand in a warm embrace.

"O goody." Said Jakotsu.

Bankotsu and Cloud walk off, hand in hand.

"Hey guys…wait up for me…don't leave me out." Yelled Jakotsu, running after them.

"Is Inuyasha dead?" Asked Shippo.

"Lets hope so." Said Koga and as he started running away with kagome.

"Come back with my Kagome you bastard." Yelled Inuyasha who was picking up Tetsusaiga and running after them.

"Inuyasha…wait up." Said Sango, Miroku and Shippo in unison running after Inuyasha who was running after Koga who held Kagome in his hands.

Jakotsu was running after Cloud and Bankotsu who was running, holding hands and staring into each other's eyes.

The End

(Or is it…)

((Not a very happy ending for poor Jakotsu…))

(((Who really cares?)))

((((Me…CRAP!))))

(((((It's not a happy ending for Inuyasha…or Miroku…Sango…and Shippo…O and not to forget Kirara…they have to run after Inuyasha who has to run after Koga…the only one that doesn't have to run…is KAGOME. It's a happy ending for Koga…he gets to run away with Kagome in his hands, and Cloud and Bankotsu get to run away with who they are truly happy with…each other…)))))


End file.
